Welcome To Brawl
by Peachblossom20
Summary: It's the beginning of the Super Smash Bros Tournament, and there will be lots of Action, Romance, and lots of Drama. OC pairings and other smash pairings
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Brawl

Chapter 1 – Greeting

It was the beginning of a new Smash Bros. Tournament, the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament. Smashers from around the universe, old and new were arriving now to the Spectacular Smash Mansion with their suitcases in hand ready to get settled in. The Elite Twelve were welcoming the returning smashers from Melee and the brawl newcomers as they guided them into the grand auditorium for greetings and announcements.

As all the smashers walked in, one smasher was trying to sneak out of the mansion to try to escape. And this particular smasher goes by the name of Seazer. He is one of Marth's comrades and now he was accompanying the prince during the tournament, without the mercenary's permission.

"Now's my chance to escape this place"

As he walked out the door, he was suddenly stopped by two smashers guarding the gate, a blond haired, green clad hylian named Link, and Samus, the once armour wearing bounty hunter, now wearing her zero suit.

"Where do you think you are going Seazer?" Samus teased the mercenary as she and Link started dragging the pouting mercenary back into the auditorium and seated him right in the newcomers' side of the room. The hands, Master and Crazy appeared right up on the stage ready to make their opening speeches.

"Welcome one and all to the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament. We have an amazing turnabout this year. More than 50 brawlers came from around the universe to compete in this grand tournament for the chance to become the Top Brawler. We hope you will all get along with each other" Master Hand announced with Crazy nodding like... well crazy.

As the announcements kept going, Seazer looked around to see so many people in one room.

"All these people came for this tournament? Who would've thought?"

As the hands were now announcing the names of the newcomers, two mysterious people burst into the auditorium. One was a blue haired swordsman wearing a tiara on his head, and a princess with long, silky blond hair wearing a beautiful frilly pink dress.

"Well well, if it isn't our favourite prince and princess. You guys are late" Link teased, the both of them rolling their eyes.

"We have a reason why" Marth snapped back.

"Ah, Peach and Marth, you arrived just in time. Please come up to the stage" Master hand said, signalling the two to come up to the stage. Peach grabbed Marth hand and they both ran up to the stage and toke position of the microphone.

"Everyone, we all welcome you to this new tourney. We are very exciting to see old and new faces here, so we are celebrating this day with a party tonight" Peach started, before she handed the mic to Marth.

"There will be fireworks, lots of food, music and much more. We hope you all will enjoy your stay and brawl your heart out"

The whole room got so excited and started cheering. Seazer tried to keep a straight face, but he was pretty excited as well.

"Well, at least there's one good thing about being here" He thought to himself.

"Well everyone, that's it for opening ceremonies. Hope you all have a pleasant stay" Master hand said before him and Crazy both disappeared back to their office.

Everyone was now in the grand hall, chatting amongst themselves. Each and every brawler was getting a chance to meet and greet everyone.

"Wow, tonight is going to be so fun much, I can't wait" A young angel named Pit screamed euphorically, jumping up and down, making his tall, navy haired mercenary friend Ike chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure it will. Just try not to pig out on the food tonight" He teased, making the angel pout in annoyance.

"I don't eat that much you know"

Ike just ruffled the little angel's hair and chuckled, "I know, I know"

Pit then glomped the mercenary, making him chuckle more, as well as a certain prince and princess watching them.

"They are so cute don't you think?" Peach said, watching the two friends laughing.

"Yeah, but not as cute as you, my beautiful princess" Marth said, before slipping an arm around the young girl's waist and pulled her into a hug, making the princess blush and smile.

Everyone was now talking about how much fun the party is going to be tonight. Even Ganondorf and Bowser were excited. Wario was just laughing his butt off, as usual. This was going to be officially, the best night ever. Even though, without anyone knowing, something extraordinary was going to happen tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Brawl

Chapter 2 – Party

It was now the night of the party, and everyone was having the time of their lives. Everyone was doing different things. Peach and Marth were dancing together, Ike and Pit were bugging each other while at the buffet table, and Seazer was sitting at his usual spot, under his favourite tree not too far away from the party.

"Hey Ike, stop hogging all the chicken" Pit said with annoyance, but Ike just kept shoving that chicken down his gullet like a vacuum cleaner, making Pit more annoyed.

"Come on you two, this is a night to celebrate. We shouldn't be arguing" Rosalina said as she was walking past the two arguing brawlers.

The two just ignored the princess, earning a head butt from Luma that is with the princess.

"No Luma, no head butting" the princess said, waving her finger at the floating star.

Just then, Ashley used her dark magic to make Ike and Pit dance non-stop. They were both now doing the Caramelldansen dance in front of everyone.

"Oh Ashley, not again" Zelda said in annoyance.

"Hehehe, dance, dance suckers" Ashley taunted while she kept making the two brawlers dance, making everyone laugh like crazy.

Everyone was having a fun time, even the assist trophies. Nintendog was chasing its tail, Starfy was twirling around with Marth and Peach, but one assist trophy wasn't having a fun time. Lydia, a bounty hunter from the omega galaxy was sitting under a tree, looking at Ike. She has a huge crush on Ike, but she suspects that he and Pit hang too much together and that they were a couple, which made the bounty hunter mad as hell.

"Why would Ike hang with a young naive angel like him, when he could hang with a sexy bounty hunter like me? I DESPISE that angel so much" She cursed to herself.

She spent all her time here trying to get the mercenary away from the angel so she can have him all to herself, but no luck yet. Talk about being jealous, and homophobic.

Just then, Roy and his girlfriend Daisy who finally joined the tournament walked up to the bounty hunter and asked her to dance with them. Lydia just pushed the lord down to the ground and gave then a death glare, earning a hard slap to the face by an angry princess.

"Don't you go pushing my man like that, bitch" She said.

Roy gets up and hugs Daisy from behind, "Daisy, it's ok. I'm alright. Calm down k?"

Daisy just huffed and they both went on their way back to the party, leaving a very pissed bounty hunter left alone.

After awhile, the fireworks show started and everyone was watching the exploding light show in the night sky.

"Ike, I can't see. Give me a boost" Pit said childishly.

Ike chuckled and gave the angel a boost up his shoulders so he could see. Multiple colors of light were exploding, leaving beautiful patterns in the night sky.

"Wow, so beautiful, isn't it?" Peach said as she watched the fireworks display.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you, my princess" Marth replied, looking into the princess's eyes, making her blush and smile.

The party was now over and everyone went back inside for bed, expect for Peach, Marth, Daisy, Li, Mako, Rosalina, Ashley, Link, Zelda, Ike, Pit and Seazer. They stayed up to watch the meteor shower that is starting soon.

"Too bad not all of us are together to see this" Mako said.

"I know, our kitty Kat isn't here. She said she would be here soon" Li said.

"She'll be here, you know her, a chance to meet her favourite mercenary, she's NEVER pass it"

Li giggled, and then the Meteor shower started, millions of falling stars was shining brightly in the night sky, and everyone gazed in amazement and excitement. Rosalina started twirling happily, she loved seeing stars falling down the sky when she was a young princess.

"So beautiful, all the falling stars" She said happily, making everyone chuckle.

"And you know, one of those stars looks like it's falling towards us" Li said.

"That's because it IS falling towards us" Mako pointed out.

"Everyone, get down!!!" Seazer shouted, and everyone ran away as the meteorite crashed onto the ground, leaving a giant crater in its place.

Everyone looked at the crater with fright and amazement.

"Wow, that's one big meteor" Marth said, holding his shaking princess in his arms.

"There's nothing in the crater" Ashley said.

Everyone was shocked, there was nothing left inside the crater, the meteorite just completely vanished. But instead, something else was inside a crater, a beautiful girl with long flowing blond hair, wearing a blue and white dress walked out of the crater and brushed the dirt off her dress.

"Phew, that was one rough ride" The girl said.

She then realized that everyone was staring at her, and she smiled.

"Oh hello, I am Princess Alyssa of Melodia. Is this the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament? I hope I'm not too late" Alyssa introduced herself.

"This is the right place, and you not late my dear. I'm Princess Peach Toadstool, and this is my honeybunny Marth, my sisters Daisy and Rosalina, Ashley, Link, Zelda, Li, Mako, Ike, Pit and finally Seazer" Peach heaved in a big breath of air after listing all those names, making everyone sweatdrop.

Alyssa greeted everyone, and when her eyes met the eyes of the young blond mercenary, she shed a light shade of pink on her face, as well as the mercenary. It was like love at first sight.

"H-hi..."

"H-hello..."

Everyone smiles at the two and Daisy jumped in, "You two are gonna be roomies. Hope that helps" She teased, gaining glares from the mercenary and princess, but then blushed more when they heard that they're going to be sharing a room together.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here" Rosalina said.

"Oh, I certaintly will" Alyssa said with a smile, and just then, Pit glomped the princess and they both fell to the ground.

"I'm Pit. Let's be bestest best friends ok?" He said with a giant smile on his face, making the princess giggle and shaked the angel's hand.

"You got it"

Everyone chuckled as the two new friends were laughing like they known each other forever.

"_I can tell that I'm going to like this place" _Alyssa thought to herself as her days as a new brawler began.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Brawl

Chapter 3 – First day

As the sun dawned, it was now officially the first day of the Brawl Tournament, and everyone is preparing themselves for their battles of the day. Some brawlers have bright smiles on their faces, while others just want to drop dead and not have to fight. Even some of them weren't even awake yet, like Alyssa, who was just waking up. She sat up on her bed and stretches, releasing a big yawn.

"The first day of the tournament is finally here. I'm pumped up and ready to go" Alyssa said, as she got up from her bed and stretched again.

She looked in the mirror and saw her hair was a real wreck, and almost has a heart attack. She then went straight towards the bathroom door to take a shower, but notices that someone is already in there, probably her roommate Seazer. She knocks once; to make sure no one was really in there.

"Oh, is that you Alyssa? I'll be out in a minute" Seazer shouts, as he finishes drying his hair.

He comes out, wearing only but a pair of brown pants, and Alyssa couldn't help but blush at the sight of seeing Seazer's chest and lowers her head, to avoid showing her roommate the blush on her face.

"I'll be heading downstairs in a few, meet you down there k? Seazer said.

Alyssa just nods and runs into the bathroom to take a shower. She still had that huge blush on her face as she remembered seeing Seazer's chest after he took a shower. She never felt anything like this about someone before, and she kept that in mind as she walked into the shower to wash her strawberry blond hair.

Later on, Alyssa was now walking downstairs, wearing her new Brawl outfit, a blue one sleeve top with a pink bow and star on it, matching blue skirt, and blue and white boots with magenta socks. She of course wore her headband, cause without it; she'd fall out of place. As she was fixing up her hair walking down the stairs, she came across the door to the cafeteria.

She entered the cafeteria, and saw that the whole place looked packed, with 40 other smashers already eating in here. She looked for an empty seat, having no such luck, that is until she heard her friend Peach call out for her from a far end of the room.

"Hey Alyssa, come sit over here" Peach said cheerfully.

Alyssa smiles and walks towards the table that Peach, Marth, Roy, Daisy, and Rosalina were sitting.

"You really don't mind?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course not, come on and pull up a chair" Daisy said.

Alyssa smiles and sat down with everyone and fixed her headband a little before taking a bite out of her apple. Peach and Marth were chatting amongst themselves, the blond princess giggling a lot. Roy was flexing his muscles for Daisy, and she chuckled and squeezes Roy's "muscle" and Rosalina started to chat with Alyssa.

"Wow, I love your new outfit. Are you wearing that for the tournament?"Rosalina asked.

"Well, these clothes were on my bed when I first woke up, so I figure these are my new brawl clothes" Alyssa said, making everyone sweatdrop.

Alyssa then looks around for her roommate, not seeing him in sight. "Has anyone seen Seazer?"

"Oh, he is outside training for his first match today" Marth said.

As the girls were chatting amongst themselves as Marth and Roy went to get more food, they didn't notice that Ike and Pit arrived, until Pit glomped Alyssa from behind.

"Hey ladies" Ike greeted the princesses, and as usual, Pit just kept hugging his new friend, making Alyssa giggle.

"Pit, you never get tired of glomping me, do you?" Alyssa says, making Pit chuckle as he fluffed his wings.

"Nope, never" Pit replied, sticking his tongue out, getting another giggle from the blond princess.

"So how have you been? Enjoying Smash manor so far?" Pit asked, letting go of Alyssa and sitting next to her.

"Yes I have, so far, it's like a second home to me, I even though it's my only home as of now/I" Alyssa said softly, making everyone stare at her.

"What was that dear?" Peach asked

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind me" Alyssa says, releasing a sweat drop.

Pit pouts, worried about his new friend, "You sure nothing is wrong? You sounded really quiet during that last sentence"

"Yes Pit, I'm ok. I'm just a little tired is all" Alyssa reassured.

Just then, the announcements came on, announcing the first brawl of the day. Everyone listened, making sure they don't miss their name being called, in case they had a brawl up next.

"Today's first match will consist of Princess Alyssa vs. Sonic the Hedgehog" the announcer said.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my name" Sonic boasted.

Everyone groaned at the over-cocky blue hedgehog and facepalms. As sonic just kept boasting, Alyssa heard Daisy whisper in her ear.

"IAlyssa, do me a favour and kiss his ass/I" Daisy whispered.

"II'll be sure too/I" Alyssa replied, picking up her starlight baton and she and Sonic made their way to the Arena for their brawl.

As they were making their way to the arena, Seazer walked up to Alyssa and put his hand on her shoulder, wearing a confident and warm smile.

"Good luck out there, I'll be rooting for you" Seazer said.

Alyssa blushes and she smiles back, "Thank you"

They both entered the Battlefield Arena, and prepared for battle. Sonic jumped onto the stage and Alyssa jumped down to the stage on a meteor.

"3.... 2..... 1......... GO!!!"

The battle began as Sonic ran at great speed and attacked Alyssa, knocking 8 percent damage against her, but she repelled and kicked Sonic hard, knocking about 10 percent damage. As the battle rages on, Alyssa studied all of Sonic's moves, so it's now much easier to dodge and repel. Then Alyssa threw her baton like a boomerang and knocked Sonic off the stage, losing a life.

"How's that for stepping it up?" Alyssa taunts.

Everyone out in the audience was sitting at the edge of their seats, very excited about this match.

"Wow, Alyssa's pretty good" Peach said, cheering for her fellow princess.

"Yeah, not bad for a newcomer" Marth agreed, still holding onto his princess, and Peach returned the hug as they both kept watching the fight.

After about 2 minutes, the Smash Ball appeared and floats all over the stage. Sonic thought to himself, "IHeh, this will be easy. That smash ball is so mine. There's no way that slowpoke can.../I"

But as Sonic was lost in thought, Alyssa took that chance to go for the smash ball, and after a few hits, she breaks it and gains the power. She started glowing with rainbow light and her eyes were glowing golden yellow. Sonic notices and goes wide-eyed with fright.

"IOh shi.../I" He cursed himself.

Alyssa then jumped high into the air and released her final smash, Meteor Dance. She starts dancing in the air, the sky turns dark blue and meteors started falling down to the stage. Sonic, as fast as he was, had trouble dodging the meteors and each hit cost him 15 percent damage, and as she was finishing, one last giant meteor came to the stage, knocking 30 percent damage to Sonic and knocking out of the arena, making that Game.

"The winner is... ALYSSA"

"Boom-bam" Alyssa said as she twirled around and made a shooting gesture with her hand and winked. Everyone was going wild, cheering for Alyssa's first win. Once she walked off the stage, and everyone ran up to her, congratulating her.

"Wow, that was amazing" Mako said, his long brunette ponytail flowing in the air as he ran up to congratulate his friend.

"Very impressive skills for a newcomer" Daisy added.

Pit glomped Alyssa, "Wow, and I thought my final smash looked cool, yours looked fantastic"

Alyssa giggled, thanking everyone for their comments, and shook Sonic's hand, showing that she is a good sport.

"In honour of this first Exciting match, I'll host a little picnic after brawls are done this afternoon" Peach declared.

Everyone got really excited, and headed back to the waiting area to prepare for their upcoming brawls, but as Pit was walking back, he saw something flashing in the sky, heading for the pool and he went to go check that out.


End file.
